Honor bound
by nodelinquent
Summary: She seemed to think something similar, her fingers running along his cheek down to his neck. "Let us forget about duty tonight, Leonardo. Let us forget that we are honor-bound." Leonardo/Karai, smut.


"I'm still not so sure this is such a good idea, Karai..."

Leo sat on the bed, staring at the curtain that he knew hid Karai's body. Her perhaps already naked body. The thought made blood rush to his cheeks, and he glanced down to stare at his toes. He'd put his katanas and gear on one of the chairs in the hotel room, although they were just out of reach, it felt like they were miles away.

"I know how you feel, Leonardo." Karai said, her soothing voice filling the room. "I too feel great shame over betraying my master in this manner, but I thought we both agreed that it was best to get it out of our systems for good."

"Yes, but..." Leonardo coughed a bit, his lips stumbling over his words. "I haven't really done this before. And I'm not really sure how it would work considering... well, what I am."

"If it comforts you, I have never done this with a giant turtle before." He could hear she was teasing him now, her sense of humor almost diminished in the way she said her words.

"I'm serious, Karai. If you didn't know already turtles are kind of..." Leo ran a hand over his face, which was now more red than green. "...big. Down there."

There was a moment of silence long enough for Leo to wish he could sink through the floor and hopefully hit his head so hard on the way down that he forgot what he'd just said, but then his mind went completely blank when Karai stepped out from behind the curtain.

She wasn't naked, she was still wearing a simple black bra and underwear, but the sight of so much exposed skin made Leonardo's heart beat faster and a familiar feeling start to pound in his nether-regions. They stared at each other, Karai's green eyes glittering in the low light from the lamp on the bed stand. "You're..." Leo swallowed. "You're beautiful."

Karai smiled softly, moving forward to sit down next to him. Leonardo almost scooted away on instinct, so nervous that he had started shaking and breathing with his mouth open.

"It is interesting to see you this way, Leonardo." Karai said, clearly observing him and his body without the gear just as much as he did hers. "With such a lack of control."

Despite his predicament, Leo smiled. "You seem to bring that side out of me, Karai."

She brought up her hand and placed it upon Leo's, making the teenager jump before relaxing slowly. "Then will you let me lead you, Leonardo? Will you do as I say from now on?"

"I have once before," He gave Karai a shy look. "I think I can trust you again."

Her eyes sparkled, and as in slow motion, her hand lifted from his and was placed in his cheek. Up close, her eyes were even more mesmerizing than when Leo usually looked into them, and he was so trapped in her gaze that he almost didn't react when her lips pressed against his. She closed her eyes, and Leo followed her example, trying to focus on the gentle touch of her lips. He fumbled with his hands, unsure where to place them and feeling awkward having them just hang in the air like that. He felt Karai take a hold of his wrists, lowering one of his hands to her thigh and the other to her side. Alright, this was good.

The woman tilted her head slightly, and Leo almost pulled away when he felt her tongue touch the inside of his upper lip. He had brushed his teeth at least three times before coming, but yet he still found himself hoping his mouth didn't taste or smell bad. Apparently it didn't, as Karai continued moving her tongue inside his mouth, urging him to start moving his own tongue too. Which he did, and though he had had his doubts the taste of Karai's mouth was amazing. He couldn't quite describe it, it was more the feeling of it than anything else. It felt like Karai.

His body had started shaking again, and slowly, as if he was perfecting a new kata, he moved his hand along Karai's thigh. It felt so smooth under his own thick skin, and though he didn't want to think of her at that moment, it reminded him of the times April had touched and hugged him. But unlike the softness of April's skin, Leonardo could feel the bone-crushing muscles in Karai's leg. It was strange how he wanted to treat this woman like she was made of glass, yet she could probably snap his neck with her bare hands at any moment.

"Karai..." Leo breathed when they finally separated, for a heated moment he wanted to tell her all of this, how no one made him feel so strange and confused.

"Shush, Leonardo." Karai stroked his cheek gently. "We are not finished yet."

She removed her hand, placing it on his plastron instead and pushing him down on the bed. Leonardo's breath caught in his throat when she moved on top of him, once more catching his lips to give him a passionate kiss. This time his hands moved up to her sides naturally, his need to touch her form overwriting anything else. Karai was touching him too, tracing the pattern of his plastron with her fingertips.

They stayed like this for quite some time, and for Leonardo it would have been enough, but it seemed like Karai had other plans. She moved away from him, sitting on top of him while reaching behind her back with both hands.

All Leo could do was stare with wide eyes and his arms reaching towards Karai, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to touch her or stop her. There was a small snap, and then Karai let the bra slip down and with a small whip made it land on Leonardo's face.

For a moment, Leo lay still as the black fabric shielded his eyes. He was sure Karai was making fun of him now, but as usual she didn't laugh or even chuckle to verify that. Eventually, he removed the bra to look up at her again.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen human breasts before. Honestly, he never understood what the big deal was, and Karai didn't have "killer bombs" like Casey and Raphael would have worded it. But her exposed nipples still managed to excite him somehow. Before he could even think about asking if he could touch them, Karai had already taken him by the wrists – the bra falling down on the bed beside them – and was leading his hands until they cupped her breasts.

Leonardo swallowed hard. Once, twice, three times, and all the while he felt his body heat up more and more. The pain between his legs was becoming unbearable, and he was pretty sure Karai could feel it from where she was sitting on top of him. Karai smirked at him, probably enjoying the effect her body had on him. "You are free to touch anywhere you like, Leonardo."

Leo wasn't sure how to respond to that. With a "thank you"? The words got stuck in his mouth and came out in a tangled mumble.

"Please, Leonardo." Karai leaned down, kissing his forehead gently. "You need to relax."

"I... I have never done anything like this before, Karai." He mumbled, but her action made him feel less stale than earlier. "Have you? I mean, it seems like you have with another human."

Karai moved away so that her face was close to Leonardo's. "I have. My life's purpose has always been to serve my master, but there was a time in my youth when one of the foot soldiers managed to catch my attention."

Leonardo felt a sting of jealousy, and he must've showed it in some way because Karai smiled. "It was a long time ago, beloved Leonardo. And I did not have any deep feelings for him, we were just both young and... available. It soon ran its course and I became busy with running the Foot in Japan. I have not seen him since."

He pondered Karai's words. Ever since she came into his life she'd seemed to boss him around, showing both more experience and more power than he ever had. At first it had aggravated him, since he himself was such a dominate person. But as time moved on, she had shown her weaknesses and he had shown his strengths. It felt like they were on equal grounds, at least it had until this revelation. Once more Karai was the strong and experienced one of the two. Heck, she could've killed him several times while he was distracted having a piece of clothing over his eyes.

Leo was lifted out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his cheek. "I have revealed myself to you, Leonardo." She stroked his mask gently. "Now please, show me the same courtesy."

He hesitated a moment, observing the anticipation in her green eyes.

"I trust you, Karai." Leo moved his hands from her chest and undid his mask, moving it away to reveal his own eyes. He realized that this was the first time they'd truly been face-to-face, no masks or clan symbols to reinforce their identities, just the two of them.

Leonardo and Karai.

She seemed to think something similar, her fingers running along his cheek down to his neck. "Let us forget about duty tonight, Leonardo. Let us forget that we are honor-bound."

"Yes," Leo whispered back, and they reunited in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_I feel sorta bad for cutting it off here, haha. This has been sitting on my computer for quite a while and I could never get myself to write more. I hope someone out there gets a kick out of it._


End file.
